<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you’re my lovely baby. by notesarescraps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834511">you’re my lovely baby.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notesarescraps/pseuds/notesarescraps'>notesarescraps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Libraries, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Study Date, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notesarescraps/pseuds/notesarescraps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy of all fluffy story about college students Yunho and Mingi being really in love with each other and cuddling and being domestic boyfriends and very cute.</p><p> </p><p>(They love touching each other’s hands!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho &amp; Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you’re my lovely baby.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy this disgustingly fluffy and soft fic!!! yungi make me &lt;333 </p><p>(The beginning is a bit messy and all over the place and a bit badly written tbh but it gets better as it goes I promise! i was so not used to fluffy stuff in the beginning...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time’s passing so slow as the ticks of the clock in the lecture hall blend in with the professor’s lesson. It’s dark already, Mingi scoring a slot for 7:52 P.M. rather than the earlier ones he wanted. His eyes are fluttering shut little by little every second, clicking his pen in order to force himself to stay awake. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” he mutters, flinging the pen onto the ground which leads to a loud noise, making Mingi want to shrink into the seat he’s in. He picks up the pen and slips his phone out of his jacket.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>prettyprincessminki!</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> hey hey yun when are your classes over :0? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>yunniepup</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> in abt 10 mins? are yours over already :3 </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>prettyprincessminki!</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> yeah almost ig </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yunho’s smiling at the timid messages from the other, looking up at the projection board and jotting down a few notes on his laptop, puffing his cheeks in concentration before a buzz of his phone snaps him out of it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>prettyprincessminki!</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> miss you yunnie :( really  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The puppy boy might melt at the message he reads, slamming his head into the desk in front of him. <em> Fucking hell oh god- </em></p><p> </p><p>He can’t wait to get out of this stats class.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The two always meet up at the local library (unless said otherwise) and Yunho bolts, wanting to see Mingi’s face as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi hums by himself, sitting on the stairs leading up to the library, the warm summer air still present even at night, the sun still visible a little, shining a darker orange into the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Mingi! Mingi!” Yunho screams, waving his hands, making the other jump at the noise. He smiles and stands up, spreading his arms, letting Yunho run into him and squeeze him to death.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi. Been waiting for a bit but the weather’s really nice. I like it.” Mingi giggles, running his fingers through Yunho’s hair softly. </p><p> </p><p>Yunho sighs, looking up at the other and pressing a soft kiss into Mingi’s lips, enjoying the feeling of being so close to the one he loves so dearly. </p><p> </p><p>When he pulls away, he sees a faint flush on Mingi’s cheeks, blinking a few times and whining. “Yunho! You… ugh…” he complains, holding his hands against his cheeks, hiding away from the other.</p><p> </p><p>It’s adorable to Yunho but he loves it so much, pecking his lips once more, but this time, there’s not much of a complaint. Mingi instead, leans in more and kisses back, gently holding Yunho’s nape. They feel so at ease in each other’s holds.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go inside?” Yunho hums, and Mingi nods, shyly slipping his hands down and intertwining his fingers with the other, squeezing a little.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously it’s quiet inside the gigantic library on campus. The building’s definitely outdated and may be a fire hazard but it feels cozy to say the least. A book drops onto the ground and the noise echoes off the wall, resulting in a whisper-yelled “Quiet!” from the lady at the front desk.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys look at each other and laugh, quickly running to their designated spot they always sit at for shameless studying (cuddling) sessions. </p><p> </p><p>Yunho sighs once he realizes he actually has work to do, and even worse, it being a presentation <em> plus </em> a five-page essay. Damn his professor for being devil incarnate. He cautiously sets his laptop down on the dark wooden table, and Mingi follows, pulling out his laptop with an added notebook.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the notebook for?”</p><p> </p><p>“ ‘m doing some weird movie concepts for this dumb required course…” Mingi mumbles, pursing his lips while he flips to the correct page. </p><p> </p><p>It’s filled with ballpoint pen scribbles and a couple other miscellaneous doodles, including one of Yunho in some sort of chibi anime character form. Mingi was no doubt good at drawing and the adorable rendition of Yunho with puppy ears and a tail was adorable to said boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do I look that cute to you?” Yunho whispers, pressing his shoulder against Mingi’s. The other nods, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He grumbles at his laptop being slow. </p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. I wanna eat you sometimes. Your cheeks are very much cute, I love them.” Mingi hums, not really thinking much about what he’s saying, opening his photoshop file before pulling up his pinterest boards. Very graphic design student chic. </p><p> </p><p>It’s unexpected but Yunho’s the one who curls up shyly in Mingi’s chest, snuggling closely. The comments about how cute he was made his heart flutter, wanting to scream a little which obviously was not possible considering the setting they’re in. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw look who’s shy!” Mingi coos, rubbing the other’s back soothingly. Yunho enjoys the slight teasing and punches him lightly in the arm, making Mingi let out a fake ‘owie’ in response.</p><p> </p><p>Being an overachiever, Yunho had already written three pages of his essay and finished half of his presentation. The project wasn’t due until one and a half weeks later so he felt quite at ease, watching what Mingi was doing curiously. </p><p> </p><p>Yunho has zero clue how design applications worked, watching in awe as Mingi maneuvers some typesettings, making the text all wavy and piece together to make a heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! That’s so cool what? Wanna learn about this stuffs sometime when you’re free Minnie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. Of course. I’ll teach you good stuff so you can make a fire powerpoint for your project!” Mingi grins mischievously, moving the heart shaped text to the center of his canvas. </p><p> </p><p>Yunho giggles quietly, sliding down farther until his head is resting on Mingi’s lap, his eyelids feeling heavy. The other’s hand rubbing gently at his arm isn’t helping, only lulling him into an even deeper dreamland in his head. Mingi gently pulls the other closer, afraid he’ll tumble down without extra support. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry if I sleep. Wake me up if it’s uncomfortable please?” Yunho apologizes, hugging Mingi’s reinforcing arm and closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course big baby.” Mingi says softly, letting go of his mouse in his other hand and stroking Yunho’s cheek with it. He can’t help but break into a smile, hearing soft breaths from Yunho as he visibly relaxes into the touch. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Already asleep. Tired weren’t you? Sleep well. Don’t tumble!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingi whispers into Yunho’s ear, going back to what he was working on. </p><p> </p><p>Yunho pretends he’s truly asleep but he can’t help but crumble from the words he heard whispered to him. No doubt he’ll fall asleep at this rate, those fuzzy and warm words coaxing his head to truly be in a dreamland now, only him and Mingi. Just them. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s so comfortable, and Yunho’s eyes flutter open. He’s still lying on Mingi’s lap, smiling as he inhales the other’s slight flowery scent from Mingi’s sweater. Yunho rolls to his back and looks up, seeing the other with a pair of earbuds now, truly in his element as he clicks away. </p><p> </p><p>Yunho tugs at the hem of the sweater, making Mingi look down with curious eyes, pulling out the earbuds. “You’re awake. Sleep well?” Mingi hums, combing through the other’s hair again. He loves doing that for some reason and Yunho loves the feeling too.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. Of course I slept well on your lap. Song Mingi’s lap. How could I <b><em>not</em></b> sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi scoffs at the flattery, thumb rubbing at Yunho’s knuckles that always have a natural blush to them. It’s so pretty he wants to kiss his hands all the time. </p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?” Yunho asks, slowly sitting up, too weak to keep himself up so he opts to lean against Mingi once more. He’s like a giant puppy. </p><p> </p><p>“God, it’s like eleven. Should probably head back before it’s midnight or else…” Mingi pauses. Yunho wants to open his mouth to ask why the other cut himself off. “...the monsters will eat you!” Mingi screams slightly, looking around to see if anyone noticed it was him who made noise.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho jumps at the attempt to scare him, sulking and pushing the other’s hand away. He slides his forgotten laptop back in his bag and stands up quickly, stumbling at the sudden change of position, seeing his vision blur for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“I will actually break up with you if you do that again.” Yunho huffs, throwing his bag onto his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah. You said that three years ago and look at us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi quickly packs up before hooking his arm onto Yunho’s, the two of them waddling out, remembering to wave goodbye to the front desk lady. </p><p> </p><p>Yunho quickly makes a vague gesture, pointing at himself before pointing at the other, going back and forth. Mingi tilts his head before understanding what the puppy boy was trying to get at. <em> Who’s place? </em></p><p> </p><p>Mingi points to himself and Yunho nods, swinging his arms which causes Mingi to have his arms be thrown into the air and then down once more. </p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you half asleep two minutes ago?” Mingi sighs, acting like he’s sick of the childlike actions when in reality, he finds it very endearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep yep but now I feel energized! I’m ready to take over the country! Ah… maybe not that. ‘m think I'm ready to make a thousand cookies with your mini oven. I’m so close to stealing your oven Mingi-ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah. No need to steal, I’ll literally give it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho giggles, pecking Mingi’s cheek before forcing him to skip along the sidewalk with him. From the back, the two probably look like a pair of 5 year olds when in reality, they’re 21, and are fully qualified (not really) “adults”.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them walk back to Mingi’s dorm, enjoying the warm air surrounding them. It wasn’t terribly hot, a slight breeze blowing as well. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi unlocks the dorm door and Yunho quickly kicks off his shoes, dashing inside and jumping onto the couch. Yunho loves staying at the other’s place, it’s decorated quite nicely with some colorful cushions against the muted forest green couch with some records stuck onto the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho thought it was overkill at first with how perfectly decorated the place was but Mingi’s justification was <em> “If I’m living here for at least four years, I’m not gonna live in a trash dump!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Yunho couldn't say he disagreed with the sentiment, he loved how extremely cozy the place was, and his heart always did flips when he saw his and Mingi’s picture wall. Frankly, it’s beautiful how Mingi made that wall look, with faint lights and dried flowers that surrounded it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna keep those pictures forever?” Yunho inquires, lying down on his back and staring at the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi stretches once he puts down his bag on a chair, sitting down next to the other with an ‘<em> oomf!’ </em>sound. “Yeah. I love those pictures a lot. They remind me of you a lot. Once I die, they’re gonna burn with me.”</p><p> </p><p>They’re hands are tangled with each other subconsciously, both of them rubbing gently at their knuckles. Yunho’s speechless, staring at the other. Mingi’s smiling, admiring the wall and Yunho doesn’t know why but warm tears are rolling down his cheeks, dripping to his neck uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>The sudden sob that comes from Yunho surprises Mingi who laughs, holding the boy’s face in his hands, wiping away the tears. He’s laughing to make Yunho feel better about suddenly crying, but Mingi wants to cry too. He doesn’t know why.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You idiot why’re you crying? Come on, it’s okay hm? You’re gonna choke Yun.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know I don’t know— I love you Mingi please don’t leave me—“ Yunho <em> does </em> choke, coughing a bit before Mingi pulls him up to sit upright, hugging him closely to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Yunho it’s okay. I love you very much too okay? Don’t ever worry about me leaving. I’m here always.”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho tends to get anxious about their relationship, especially being an overthinker, and Mingi always feels a pang in his chest whenever Yunho gets down in the dumps about whether he’s a good enough boyfriend for Mingi. <em> Of course he is. He’s perfect. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mingi let’s him cry as much as he wants until he slowly calms down. He doesn’t mind taking care of Yunho like this, he would do anything to make him feel worthy of love. Yunho was so worthy of love he couldn’t even express it properly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Yunho sniffles, wiping his nose with the back of his hands. Mingi smiles, grabbing a couple tissues to wipe his face. It may have been slightly sadistic, but Yunho looked adorable with his slightly wet eyelashes and red nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Shush. No sorrys okay? I love you baby. So fucking much.” Mingi assures him, and Yunho just fake cries again, curling up against the other. “What did I do to deserve you!” he cries out, digging his head into Mingi’s shoulder now. </p><p> </p><p>They sit there for a good while with their limbs all tangled up, hands all over the place. Random kisses are thrown everywhere and Yunho jokingly bites at Mingi’s shoulder almost as an apology, although it seemed more like payback (for what?).</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! Your puppy teeth are growing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” </p><p> </p><p>Yunho giggles, looking into Mingi’s eyes and meeting his lips, pulling away once and pushing Mingi’s hair back before pressing his lips against the other again, slowly slipping his tongue inside the boy’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi sighs in bliss, his hand landing on Yunho’s waist as the boy throws his leg over to seat himself on Mingi’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want…?” Mingi mumbles, thumbing at Yunho’s hipbone softly, looking into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho shrugs his shoulders, pressing wet kisses down the other’s neck. Mingi lets out a soft groan, sliding his hands under Yunho’s shirt, making him squeal from the sudden contact. </p><p> </p><p>“Your hands are cold.” Yunho hums.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. That’s why I’m warming them up using your back hm?” Mingi whispers softly into the boy’s ear. The slight flirting makes Yunho shoot an embarrassed glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time okay? You’re tired, I’m tired. Next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw. Well… whatever my lovely puppy wants.” Mingi coos, throwing a wink at the other, attacking with tickles which makes Yunho thrash around. “M-Mingi! I can’t breathe!” he laughs, tacking the other back. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi legs out a deep breath, collapsing atop Yunho. “Gonna pass out any minute. The laptop screen has done a number on me. Fat headache.” </p><p> </p><p>Yunho frowns, taking his hands and gently massaging the other’s head with his gentle fingers, making sure not to press too hard. Mingi tilts his head back and smiles with those pretty crescent-like eyes, making Yunho want to treasure him like that forever. “Feel good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi’s dozing off from the comforting and soothing head massage, and Yunho stares at him lovingly. Mingi’s so pretty, just lying there without any worries or thoughts, just there. Yunho thinks he’s the prettiest boy to ever exist, and he can’t believe they have each other. </p><p> </p><p>Yunho presses a kiss onto the crown of Mingi’s head, pulling him closer into his arms. “I love you. Sleep well.” he whispers, and he can hear the other faintly whisper it back to him, <em> ‘Love you too…’ </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The nap didn’t last for long, Mingi being a sensitive sleeper and all. He awakens from hearing his microwave sound and he laughs. He knew Yunho had slithered off the couch at some point but the boy would do anything to <em> not </em> wake Mingi up so he must’ve been hungry.</p><p> </p><p>“I have mineral water in the fridge. Lemon zest, your favorite.” Mingi hollers, waving his arm in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah fuck...can’t you pretend you <b> <em>didn’t </em> </b>wake up? I tried really damn hard to stay quiet, fuck your microwave.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi sits up and he’s staring at Yunho in confusion. “Have you seen a microwave that doesn’t make noise?” Mingi questions and the other just shrugs his shoulders, taking a bite of ramen out of the cup. It’s cute how he’s stuffing his cheeks with cheap cup ramen from the convenience store at the corner of the street.</p><p> </p><p>The boy on the couch reaches for his phone on the ground, swiping left to open up the camera, changing the aspect ratio to a square. </p><p> </p><p>“Strike a pose for me babe.” Mingi grins.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho’s caught off guard with that request, his own chopsticks shoved up his mouth, bringing up his other hand and giving Mingi a solid peace sign. Yunho can see him spam the shutter button at least twenty times. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh, that’s a cute one hmm. I have a bunch of photos to print out the next time we go to the photography department.” Mingi sighs happily, opening his photo gallery and seeing the plethora of photos of mostly Yunho (some of the both of them and a rare selfie here and there).</p><p> </p><p>The boy with his cheeks stuffed full makes a hurried noise, gulping down his bite. “Oh <b> <em>boy</em> </b>. We’ll have a good bunch to print…” he pauses, jabbing his chopsticks into a stack of noodles and pulling out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>He clicks on his photo gallery and flips his phone around to show the screen. “Look at all of this good content I have.” Yunho squeals, scrolling through the dozens and hundreds of pictures he has of Mingi or the two of them together.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi raises his eyebrows, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, you’re lucky to have my hot ass face available to you all the time. Also…” he pauses, standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with that photo of you wearing a puppy ear headband and making your lips all pouty for that selfie hm?” </p><p> </p><p>Yunho screeches, throwing his phone down and turning away from the other, picking up his food and shoving it down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up Mingi. I still have that photo of you in glittery lip gloss with your princess crown.” he growls, gulping down the remaining soup.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi just hums, laughing at the threatening tone of the other. It’s not like he minds that picture of him with dark cherry red glittery lip gloss that Yunho applied onto his plump lips. That crown still stays right beside the picture wall, previously from a Christmas Party weirdly enough. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I look quite pretty in that photo.” Mingi shrugs, opening the small fridge and pulling out two cans of flavored mineral water, lemon zest for Yunho, plain old lime for him.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho cracks open the can, bathing in that tingly, almost painful feeling down his throat when he takes a sip of that slightly fancier mineral water. The slightly groggy boy knows what he’s thinking when he watches Yunho raise his eyebrows at the brand name. Mingi takes a sip of his own and mouthes ‘<em> It was on sale!’ </em> Ah. No wonder.</p><p> </p><p>The room was dimly lit, Mingi flipping on the switch for his near and dear fairy lights, lighting a couple candles for that sweet and sultry romantic vibe he was going for. One of their favorite scents mutually was lavender and linen, leaving a nice fresh scent around them.</p><p> </p><p>“Good? Or do you like it brighter?” Mingi asks, inhaling the linen candle that smells like fresh laundry, his favorite. </p><p> </p><p>“Mm… I do like it brighter but I like this too.” Yunho says, getting rid of the empty cup and chucking his chopsticks into the sink to wash them later. He lathers up his hands with soap and scrubs, humming as he washes it off and wipes his hands dry on a towel. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi’s fiddling around with the fairy lights, tapping his foot on the ground when one of them isn’t shining properly. It’s not a big deal but it’s a bit annoying to look at.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs before he feels a pair of arms snake around his waist, holding him close. Yunho inhales Mingi’s scent softly, rubbing his nose against the other’s neck. Mingi hums softly, closing his eyes. “What’s with you hm?” </p><p> </p><p>Yunho rubs Mingi’s tummy lightly, pouting his lips. “Don’t know… wanna be close to you.” he says with the <em> softest </em> voice ever and Mingi’s gonna melt from the clinginess. </p><p> </p><p>They’re quiet, falling back onto the couch and Mingi sits between the other’s legs, his back against Yunho. Mingi pulls his legs off the ground and criss-crosses them. “Movie?” Mingi asks, brushing his pinky against the other’s.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho shakes his head no, placing his left and right hand on Mingi’s respectively, thumb rubbing on his knuckles. They loved doing that a little too much (nothing is too much for them).</p><p> </p><p>“Just wanna cuddle?” Mingi laughs, bonking his head against the other. Yunho nods, not saying a word when he rests his chin on Mingi’s shoulder. They can feel each other’s breaths, in and out. It’s the only noise they could hear apart from the slight white noise buzzing in their ears. They felt dazed. </p><p> </p><p>Yunho takes the initiative to lean forward and take Mingi’s lips into his own, short sweet kisses. It was nothing too deep or thought out, just enough to keep the quiet and intimate mood going. Once they pull away to stare at each other, Mingi breaks into a cute smile first, holding Yunho’s cheeks in the palms of his hand. “Love you love you love you.” the boy giggles, holding Yunho still and pressing his pretty lips all over his face. </p><p> </p><p>The actions are so endearing, Mingi feels warm and giddy. It’s been a while since they’ve had intimate time like this, other times they’d opt for lighthearted talks about games and shows. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you wanna sleep? I feel very awake” Mingi whispers, turning his entire body to face the other. Yunho smiles warmly, shaking his head. “Let’s just talk. Talk until the sun rises.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi brings his hand to his mouth, holding back a loud laugh. “When’d you get so cheesy oh my fucking god…” he mutters under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>Yunho huffs, leaning back into the couch. “What. Don’t like it?”</p><p> </p><p>The other shakes his head, throwing himself onto Yunho’s body with his arms spread. Mingi leans closer, near Yunho’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I love it. I love it very much.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! if you read all that soft mush then thank you so much! it’s my first time writing really grossly fluffy stuff, let alone posting this haha. it was really fun to write. they’re so domestic and in love??? how they in their honeymoon phase in year THREE. anyways,,,, kudos and comments are always appreciated. stay safe and have a nice day yuh!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>